light_fellowship_of_louxfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes
Heroes '''are the creatures players use to battle in the game. Heroes are used to fight in Scenarios, Dungeons, Arena, and more. Attributes All heroes possess a specific attribute, which Heroes can be one of three attributes: Water, Fire, or Earth. Each of these attributes all have strengths and weaknesses relative to each other. Fire is strong against Earth. Earth is strong against Water. Water is strong against Fire. Classes Heroes fall into one of five classes: * Tank - Front-line damage absorption units. Place at the top front position. * Melee - Front-line damage dealers * Ranger - Back-line physical damage dealers * Magic - Back-line magic damage dealers * Support - Back-line healers, buffers, cleansers Grades Grades are an indication of how powerful the hero is. Heroes are graded from 1★ to 5★, and their grade can be improved through Evolution, up to a max of 6★. Skills Each hero can acquire up to 5 skills. One skill is unlocked at each grade, i.e. a 1★ Hero will start with one skill, while a 5★ Hero starts with 5 skills. Evolving a hero to a higher grade will unlock the next available skill. There are three types of skills available to a hero: * '''Active skills must be activated either manually or through the Auto Battle feature in order to be used. * Auto skills will be automatically used when available to the Hero (when the skills are off Cooldown). * Passive skills are always enabled for the Hero and do not need to be activated. They typically boost the Hero's stats or skills. A Hero's first skill is an Active skill, the second and third skills are Auto skills, and the fourth and fifth skills are Passive skills. Some skills also apply Status Effects, which can be either beneficial effects to boost the team's efficiency, or harmful effects that hurt the enemy. Hero Upgrade Heroes can gain experience (EXP) by using other Heroes as material at the Upgrade Menu. You can select any Hero in your possession to be used as a material Hero. Your Heroes will gain 1.5 times more EXP when the material Hero has the same Attribute (Earth, Fire, Water) as the base Hero. Experience to reach MAX Hero Evolution Evolution will unlock a Hero's Skill each time a Hero is Evolved from 1★ to 5★. When the Hero is evolved to the highest grade (6★) the basic stats of the Hero are boosted. Awakening By using the same Hero for Upgrade or Evolution material, there is a certain chance of Awakening the hero. Even if you fail to Awaken the Hero, you will gain Awakening EXP. Once it reaches 100%, the Hero will automatically Awaken. There is a fixed chance of awakening based on the grade of the Hero. The higher the grade, the more likely the chance to awaken: Should the awakening fail, half of the percentage is added to the Awakening Bar. When the bar reaches 100%, the Hero is guaranteed to awaken. When using the same Hero as Upgrade or Evolution material, it is most efficient to raise the material to 5★, then use the material to upgrade the Hero to 6★. This will both evolve and awaken your Hero at the same time, and you will have 100% chance of awakening your Hero. A Hero can be awoken 5 times, and each awakening unlocks an Awakened Skill. The Hero's star color indicates the number of Awakened Skills that have been unlocked: Incarnations There are currently three Incarnations: The Evolution Incarnation can be used as Evolution material. The Awakening Incarnation can be used as Awakening material. Using an Awakening Incarnation will result in 100% awakening on Natural 3★ Heroes, 40% awakening on Natural 4★ Heroes, and 20% awakening on Natural 5★ Heroes. The Primal Incarnation can be used to reset the Awakening of a Hero. This can be used to change an awakening ability that was selected earlier. Acquiring Heroes There are a variety of ways to summon Heroes: * Scenario loot * Normal Hero Scroll * Premium Hero Scroll * Legendary Hero Scroll * Earth Hero Scroll * Fire Hero Scroll * Water Hero Scroll * Heroic Dungeons Options * 'Set Rep Hero '- If you check this option, the selected hero will be set as your Reputation (Rep) Hero. Rep Heroes can be used by any players on your friends list * 'Lock Hero '- To prevent a hero from being used as Upgrade or Evolution material, check the option to Lock the Hero Hero Capacity There is an initial limit of 50 Heroes. To increase your Hero Storage, you can pay 5 Gems to increase your storage by 5 slots. Hero List Main article: Category:Heroes